If She Only Knew
by monkaholic
Summary: She's the smartest person he knows, but she can't figure out what's right in front of her. [Nudist (RoryMarty) with Rogan undertones]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

Spoiler: But Not as Cute as Pushkin

Author's note: This is my very first Gilmore Girls fanfiction, so I'd love to hear what people think. I love suggestions, and feedback would be very much appreciated. This a Rory/Marty story. I know that's not a very popular pairing, but I love them! They remind me very much of Luke and Lorelai. This story will probably have a lot of Rory/Logan undertones, but it is ultimately Rory/Marty. The story starts in the last scene with Marty in the episode called "But not as Cute as Pushkin."

* * *

**Chapter 1: Marty's Quiet Frustration**

She's doing it again. She's talking about that jerk Logan. On and on and on about how he irritates her. It's obvious that she has a thing for him. I have no chance. After all, I'm "just a good pal, nothing romantic." My face falls and I slump over as her words keep ringing in my head. She's still talking. I can't take it anymore. "Oh stop it!" I say to Rory.

"What?" she asks, taken by surprise.

"He's not coming after you, he likes you," I say in a disappointed tone.

"He does not! Did you see that stunt he pulled?"

"Oh _please _Rory,he likes you, stop being so naïve. It's annoying."

Rory's phone rings and she answers "hello" to her old school headmaster. I walk to the edge of the sidewalk, trying to calm my nerves. It was nice to finally have a moment of peace where I didn't have to hear about Logan. Of course she'd fall for that guy. He's rich. He's charming. He's a pretty-boy. Everything I'm not. I'm such an idiot! I bring her food, I go out of my way to spend time with her, and I do anything she asks me to. All the while she's been thinking about Logan, not me.

Rory hangs up her phone, and I turn back to her and we begin walking again.

"The campus police got her," Rory says, referring to the 16-year-old Chilton student that she had been chaperoning. "She came, she spent one day with me, and she got sent home by the police. And I think I'm going to retroactively flunk high school."

"Well, at least she's safe, right?" I ask.

"Right," Rory says. She thinks for a moment and says, "Crappy, crappy day!"

I let out a little chuckle.

"Do you wanna take a cab? My treat," Rory asks me.

I walk over to the cab and open the door for her.

"Thanks," she says.

I make a motion to get in with her, but something makes me stop. She needs to know I'm angry. Maybe then she'll figure out how I feel. "I think I'm gonna walk," I say.

"Marty…" she says, confused.

"I'll, I'll see you tomorrow," I say as I close her door. I turn and walk back towards the pub. If there was ever a good time to drink, this was it. Maybe I can forget about her… for one night, anyway.


	2. Rory's Cab Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

Spoiler: But Not as Cute as Pushkin

Author's note: This is my very first Gilmore Girls fanfiction, so I'd love to hear what people think. I love suggestions, and feedback would be very much appreciated.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Rory's Cab Ride**

"Marty?" I ask from behind the cab window as I watch him walk away. What's gotten into him? He's never just left me like that, at least not since we've become such good friends. I turn to the driver and tell him to take me back to the dorm. It's been a tough day, I just want to lie down in my bed and forget that it ever happened.

I can't believe that Marty thinks Logan likes me. He couldn't be more wrong…could he? I mean, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if he likes me. He is kind of cute… well, very cute. And he's funny…most of the time. He's even kind of mysterious. But he _is_ annoying. That little skit in Professor Bell's class was completely uncalled for. And that 'Ace' thing, where did he come up with that? Actually, that last one is more cute than annoying. Stop it, Rory! You can't like Logan. He's completely wrong for you. Why is he wrong for you??? Oh, he drinks with his friends too much…and…and…and he's rude. He was rude to Marty.

_Marty_. Boy, it's lonely in this cab without him. I've gotten so used to him being by my side. Why is he mad at me? What did I do? Is he even mad at me, or did he just want to be alone? I don't know, but I've got to straighten this thing out tomorrow. I'm sure he'll drop by in the morning with some kind of food, or coffee. Good old Marty. He's always feeding me. He's always looking out for me.

The cab finally pulls up to my dorm building and I get out and pay the driver. I quickly walk up to my dorm, and quietly slip past Paris' room. I don't want to ever see Doyle in Paris' bathrobe again. I let out a sigh and flop down onto the soft mattress. "What a day, what a day, what a day," I mutter as my eyes close and I drift into sleep.

Three hours later…

I am awakened by the sound of a loud thumping noise coming from the hallway. I creep over to the door and take a peek to see what is going on. A guy in a black leather jacket and black jeans is drunkenly bouncing from wall to wall, muttering to himself. He has his arms out, trying to balance himself. He goes to the stairway, puts his right foot on the first step, and as he brings the other foot up to the next step he loses his balance and falls backwards onto the floor.

Uh-oh. He's not moving. I tiptoe out into the hallway to check on the unconscious young man. Wait, that's…Logan!

* * *

A/N: Rory is an extremely hard character to write, I hope that I didn't butcher her too badly. Hopefully I'll get better as the story goes on. Feedback is always appreciated! 


	3. Marty's Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

Author's note: This is my very first Gilmore Girls fanfiction, so I'd love to hear what people think. I love suggestions, and feedback would be very much appreciated. Thanks for the reviews, they are extremely helpful and I truly appreciate each and every one!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Marty's Discovery**

My alarm clock is buzzing. I try to drown it out by putting a pillow over my head, but it refuses to be ignored. I blindly reach over to hit the snooze button, but I end up knocking it off the bedside table, along with my lamp. As the light bulb ruptures into a thousand pieces, I cringe and swear under my breath. The alarm clock is still going off on the floor and I am stumbling around, half asleep, trying to find the darn thing. My mouth is incredibly dry, my head feels like it weighs twenty pounds, and every single noise in the room sounds ten decibels louder than it usually does. I step on a piece of the shattered light bulb, let out a few more swear words, and grab my foot as I jump around. Then I trip backwards over the alarm clock, and it shuts off.

"Oh man, I'm never gonna drink that much ever again," I say aloud as I wipe away the sleep from my eyes. I run a hand through my tangled curls before I finally get up off the floor and head for the bathroom. I rinse the bitter taste of alcohol from my mouth, and then I take a look at myself in the mirror. "I look horrible." There are dark circles around my eyes and a scruffy beard occupies my face. "How did this happen?" I ponder, but then it all comes back to me. "Rory…"

I get cleaned up and go back to my room. I come to the conclusion that I can't stay mad at Rory for something that she doesn't even know about. "It's my own fault for not telling her." One of these days, I'll get it out. I'll tell her how I feel. I'll get her to hear me. But for now, I'm just going to get her some coffee and hope that she'll be able to come down to breakfast with me.

------------------------------------

I approach the door to Rory's dorm room, holding three cups of coffee (one for me and two for Rory), and I take a deep breath. I hope that Rory isn't put off by the way I acted last night. She probably didn't even notice… she never notices anything that I do. She's always so oblivious! I can feel myself getting angry again, but then I remember that that is part of her charm. It's part of the reason why I care for her as much as I do. I smile, lightly knock a couple of times, and open the door.

And there he is, sleeping on Rory's couch, with Rory watching over him. She turns around when she becomes aware that I'm in the room and gives me a smile. "Hi, Marty," she says cheerfully.

I look at her, then I look down at Logan's sleeping form, and I put the coffee down on a nearby table, turn around, and quickly walk out the door. I can hear her calling out my name, but I don't turn back. I don't want her to see how vulnerable she makes me. I don't want her to see how much it hurts to see her with Logan... or any guy that isn't me.


	4. Rory's Persnickety Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

Author's note: This is my very first Gilmore Girls fanfiction, so I'd love to hear what people think. I love suggestions, and feedback is always appreciated. Thanks for the reviews, they are extremely helpful and I truly appreciate each and every one!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Rory's Persnickety Talk**

"Marty? Marty!" I yell down the hall, but he just keeps on walking. He won't even glance at me. "What is up with him?" I exclaim in utter confusion. I look around like I can actually find an answer, but alas, the answer never comes to me.

"What the hell? Where am I?" a groggy voice says from behind me. I turn around and see Logan still lying on the couch, searching for something that he might recognize. His squinty gaze finally falls upon me. With his usual smirk he says, "Hey, Ace."

"Hi, Logan," I say with a nervous smile. I fold my arms and try to look at him, but for some reason I just can't keep from looking everywhere else. Am I nervous? Why the heck am I so nervous? It's not like this is the first time that I've ever met the guy. What's wrong with me? This is all Marty's fault. He told me that Logan has a thing for me, and now that's all I can think about. Thanks a lot Marty! No…that's not fair, I've always been a little nervous around Logan.

"So, Ace, are you going to tell me how I got here, or do I have to figure it out myself?"

"There's no need to be persnickety," I say to him, a little offended by his tone.

"Persnickety?" Logan asks incredulously. "I wasn't being _persnickety_, I was just asking a question."

I glare at him for a moment, but then he flashes me that famous smile of his and I crack. "Well, I heard a very loud person coming down my hall last night, and it turned out to be you. When you tried to go up the stairs, you slipped and passed out. So, I got Paris to help me drag you in here so that you wouldn't be stepped on all night," I explain. Then in a slightly flirtatious voice I say, "And this is the thanks that I get? A very _persnickety_ attitude? No, 'Good morning, Rory,' or 'Good morning, Ace' in your case, 'Hey, thanks for taking care of me last night. I really appreciate you giving me a place to sleep.' Nope, not you. Of course Logan Huntzberger has to be _persnickety_!"

"Would you please stop saying persnickety?"

"I will when you stop being so persnickety."

"Stop it!" he says, trying hard not to laugh.

Giggling I say, "Okay, okay, I'll stop."

"Thank god! You weren't helping my headache at all," Logan says while massaging his head.

"Sorry," I say with a smile, "but you deserved it."

"Yeah, I probably did. Thanks, by the way."

"You're welcome."

Logan sits up very slowly, takes a deep breath, and then finally emerges from the comfortable couch. He spots the coffee on the table by the door and grabs two of the cups. "Here," he says as he hands one of them to me.

"Thanks," I say, but the smile disappears from my face instantly as I remember the look on Marty's face when he had brought in the coffee. He came in the door with his familiar, excited smile, and then all of a sudden it faded and he left without a word.

"What's wrong, Rory?" Logan asks after his first couple sips of coffee.

"What? Oh…nothing. It's just…well, my friend Marty, you remember him, right?"

Logan nods his head and says, "Faintly."

"Right, well, he's just been acting so weird lately. He's being so… withdrawn."

"How come?"

"I don't know! If I knew, then it wouldn't be bothering me so much."

"Okay," Logan says, trying to be understanding. "Why don't you forget about him for today. Spend the day with me."

"What?"

"Come on, Ace, it'll be fun."

"I can't…I, I have to study."

"But it's Saturday."

"Yes, well, people do study on Saturdays you know."

"What people?"

"Umm…people…like me."

Logan rolls his eyes, grabs my hand, says, "Let's go!" and pulls me out the door.


	5. Rory's Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

Author's note: This is my very first Gilmore Girls fanfiction, so I'd love to hear what people think. I love suggestions, and feedback is always appreciated. Thanks for the reviews, they are extremely helpful and I truly appreciate each and every one!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Rory's Adventure**

"So, where are we going anyway?" I ask Logan from inside his black mustang.

"You'll see," he replies.

"Come on, Logan, just tell me."

"_You'll see_."

"Ugh! You are so frustrating sometimes!"

"Hey, I just like to keep you guessing," he says with that annoying smirk (well, usually it's cute, but right now it's just plain annoying).

"Exactly! Frustrating!" I exclaim, then fold my arms and look out the window. The rest of the car ride is surrounded by silence, with a few snickers from Logan after glancing at me every now and then. He finds this amusing? He finds this amusing! I'm mad at him, and he's laughing. I don't know why I even bother with him! He just ends up infuriating me no matter what.

He finally pulls into the parking lot of …an amusement park? He looks over at me, grins innocently and says, "We're here." I keep ignoring him, but I can see him out of the corner of my eye. He is trying to look apologetic, and he is succeeding in looking incredibly cute. I feel a small smile creeping up on my face, and I try with all my might to conceal it. "Ah-hah! That's a smile, Ace! Don't think that I didn't see that." He opens his door, gets out, and walks around to my side of the car. He opens my door and looks in at me. "Come on, Ace, let's go." I turn my head away from him, so he reaches in and grabs my hand, yanking me out of the car.

"Wait! Let me at least unbuckle my seat belt first!"

"Fine, hurry up."

I get out, and still holding hands we start walking towards the gate to the park. "Why are we at an amusement park? What are we, ten?"

"We're here because it's fun. It's a place to get away. Where we don't have to worry about fathers, or being the best, or …anything. We can just be kids for a couple of hours."

Logan's words made me smile. It was a side of him that I had never seen before. He's always so confident, nothing ever seems to bother him. But right here in front of me is the vulnerable Logan, the innocent child who gave up trying to please his father years ago.

Logan pays for our tickets, and we proceed through the entrance to the park.

--------------------------

After an hour of one exciting ride after another, I sit on an empty bench while Logan goes to get some hot dogs for us. I watch people as they walk by. A very tired looking mother with three young, screaming boys walks by; a man and a little girl, both holding sticks of pink cotton candy, walk by; a group of giggling teenagers walk by; then a tall young man with black curly hair walks by. A flash of Marty comes into my mind. I see him smiling, asking how my day is going. I miss him. It's amazing how much you can miss somebody when you get so used to being around them, and then suddenly they're not there. I search for my cell phone and dial his number.

"Hello?" says a familiar voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Marty. It's me…Rory."

"Oh! Hi, Rory!"

I smile at his excitement. I thought for sure that he was mad at me, but maybe he isn't. "So, what happened with you this morning?"

"Oh, that? Um… I just… I was caught by surprise, that's all."

"Really? You're not mad at me for something? Because you certainly seemed angry last night."

"Yeah, I was just having a bad day. No! I mean…I guess I was a little angry."

"At me?"

"Not really _at_ you, it's just…you were going on and on about that Logan guy. I mean, I stopped everything that I was doing last night so that I could help you look for Anna, and all you could think about was Logan. It was annoying."

"Oh," I say guiltily. Was I really talking that much about Logan? "Look, Marty, I want to make it up to you. You really helped me out last night. How about you come to Star's Hollow with me tonight? I missed Friday night dinner with my grandparents, so my mom had to go alone. I have to make it up to her, so we're going to have a movie night. You can come, and we'll eat tons of junk food and watch movies all night."

"Um…yeah, sure, that'd be great!"

"Great, we'll leave at five. Don't be late!"

"I won't," Marty says with a chuckle. "What's all that noise?"

"I'm at an amusement park."

"Oh, with who?"

"Oh, just some friends," I say, feeling guilty for not exactly telling him the truth.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later." I hang up the phone and put it back in my purse when I see Logan coming towards me with the hot dogs.

"Who was that?" he asks.

"Oh, no one," I say. I take my hot dogs and give Logan a smile as he sits down next to me. "So what's next?" I ask with a mouth full.


	6. Marty's Dilemma

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

Author's note: I don't know if I have any readers left considering I took so long to update, but hopefully somebody will read this chapter. I must give a big THANK YOU to all the reviewers, I really do appreciate the feedback. Someone said that the point of view shifting is confusing. I was afraid that it might be! If you look at the title of each chapter, it should have the person's name in it that is talking. Again, I love those reviews!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Marty's Dilemma**

"I can't believe that I'm actually going to spend the whole night with Rory!" I excitedly proclaim to my roommate, Kevin.

"Hey! All right, buddy! It's about time that you get some!" he yells with a perverted smile on his face.

"No! Oh god…Kevin! I didn't mean it like that! Me and Rory, we're just friends!" I explain to the portly Kevin, who has shoulder length black hair and a light goatee framing his mouth.

"Oh, yeah right, man, since when were you 'just friends' with a girl, huh?"

"Kevin! What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, you're a ladies' man and you know it!"

I laugh and say, "Yeah, I wish. Trust me, Kevin, Rory made it abundantly clear that she has no romantic interest in me whatsoever."

"But you do in her…don't you?"

I look down at the shoes on my feet and I quietly say, "Yes."

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

After a moment of deep thought, I look at Kevin and say, "Nothing. I can't risk losing her as a friend. Do you know, she's the only friend that I have who isn't into Dungeons and Dragons? She's not like all the other people that I know. She's just…she's so wonderful, and intelligent, and caring, and witty, and…" I look back down at my feet again as I whisper, "_beautiful_."

Kevin nods and looks at me with sympathy in his blue eyes. "So in other words, you're too chicken to tell her."

"Right. But you don't understand, Kevin. She's so incredibly perfect and I'm so…me."

"You gotta tell her, Marty. Otherwise you may be passing up a great thing."

I stare at Kevin. Sometimes I underestimate the guy. He's right. I have to tell her sooner or later. It would be the greatest thing in the world to be with her, but… "What if she rejects me? What if I'll always be invisible to her? Our friendship would never be the same. She'd avoid me because she'd be afraid of hurting my feelings. I'd avoid her because my pride would be hurt. We'd never see each other again, and I'd miss the great thing that we have right now. Why risk losing all of that?"

"Because you have got it BAD for her! Be a man and tell her!"

I sigh, roll my eyes and say, "Why do I even talk to you?"

"Because no one else will listen to you, buddy!"

I laugh and go back to my room to get ready for the big night. As I'm packing my duffel bag, I make a pact with myself to tell her tonight…or tomorrow. No, no, I'll tell her tonight, she deserves to know. But it could ruin the weekend if I tell her tonight, maybe I should wait till we're back at school. No, stop it Marty! Okay, I'll tell her tonight.

---------------------

I look at my watch as I leave my dorm. It's 5:01. Great, I'm late! I hasten my steps to Rory's dorm, and as I'm about to reach the stairway that's by her room, I hear her laughing. I step back near the wall and watch her approach her door, arm in arm with none other than Logan Huntzberger.

"I had a great time today," that wretched Logan says to Rory, staring deeply into her eyes.

"I did too," Rory says, smiling. "Thanks for today."

Then, Logan faces Rory towards him, takes both of her hands into his, and says, "It was my pleasure, Ace," with that ridiculous grin of his. He lets go of one of her hands and reaches up to caress her face. He leans in and softly presses his lips to hers. Rory reciprocates the kiss instantly and wraps her arms around his waste, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

It feels like my heart is about to jump out of my chest. I'm just standing there with my mouth hanging open, not one part of me is able to move. There's an awful pain in my stomach, and my skin is heating up. I finally bring myself to look away. I take a couple deep breaths to calm myself down, and I stare at the wall in front of me. I hear footsteps going away from Rory's dorm, and then I hear a door open and close. I look at my hands to make sure that they have stopped shaking, and I head down the stairs.

"I can't run away this time," I say to myself. As I'm about to open her door, I remember the pact that I had made with myself. It would be impossible to tell her now…wouldn't it?


End file.
